


Couple-y (Trio-y?) Things

by warriorblood1



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, WLW Danganronpa Secret Santa 2018, nondespair au, these gals are living their best lives man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: Chiaki is worried about her Tomodachi Life characters.





	Couple-y (Trio-y?) Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pinch-hitter secret santa for shsl-candy-ass on Tumblr!! i hope you enjoy :> sorry its kinda short

     It was a normal day in the dorms of Hope’s Peak. Pretty much everyone was hanging out with somebody else. Typical for a lazy Saturday.

 

Chiaki, Sonia, and Ibuki were in their final year at Hope’s Peak now. The three were in Chiaki’s dorm, and despite having gathered to do dating-y things, it had been three hours and they had done just about nothing.

 

Chiaki was, of course, playing something on her DS in a beanbag near the door.

 

Sonia was on Chiaki’s bed near the window, reading some book in Dutch.

 

Ibuki had her headphones on, laying on her stomach on the floor, writing lyrics in a notebook.

 

After a long while, Chiaki sighed and closed her DS. “It’s dumb that they won’t let you have polyamorous relationships in Tomodachi Life.”

 

Sonia looked up, nudging Ibuki with her foot so she’s pay attention too. “Why do you want a poly group in your game?”

 

“I made our class in Tomodachi Life… I had to say some people’s genders were different because it doesn’t let you have same-sex relationships either…. but I managed to get Mahiru and Hiyoko together, and Sakura and Aoi, but I can’t seem to get any of us three together. Maybe I mixed up the genders, so the game won’t let us… but anyway, even if two of us got together, one of us would be left out…”

 

She seemed very upset. Sonia and Ibuki knew she got upset over games from time to time, but this seemed more… real, they guessed. They both got up and sat on either side of her, Ibuki leaning her head on Chiaki’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, Chiaki! We’re all here in the real world!!” She tried to reassure her girlfriend.

 

Sonia played with Chiaki’s hair. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out… is the game all that’s bothering you? Or is there something else?”

 

Chiaki curled up on herself a bit. She didn’t respond. Sonia and Ibuki looked at eachother over Chiaki’s head.

 

“Chiaki…?”

 

She sighed. “We don’t do enough couple-y stuff for us to level up our relationship.”

 

“Level up?” “Couple-y stuff?”

 

Chiaki stayed quiet.

 

Ibuki hugged her and ran her fingers through Chiaki’s hair. “Chiaki, we don’t do coupley things because we aren’t a couple! We’re a trio!”

 

All three laughed a bit at that. Once they settled down, Sonia moved so she was kneeling in front of Chiaki and Ibuki. “Chiaki, all relationships are different! Just because we don’t go on as many formal dates as, say, Mahiru and Hiyoko, doesn’t mean were any less together.” She smiled, taking Chiaki’s hand in hers. “But, if you want us to do more couple-y, or I guess trio-y things, we certainly can.”

 

Ibuki nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “We can go to the movies! Or the mall! Or the beach! Or a concert! Or-” she continued to list off ideas until Chiaki kissed her and she quieted down. Chiaki then kissed Sonia before speaking.

 

“Thank you, both of you. I like how we work… but it would be nice to go on a more stereotypical date from time to time… I think.”

 

A week later, the girls were spotted at the arcade near the school, taking turns playing Dance Dance Revolution. And in Tomodachi Life… 

 

Two characters of each of them meant that they could make all three combinations. That’s close enough.


End file.
